Enter
by CursingBunnies
Summary: Enter Naruto's mind and access his memories of Sasuke as Konoha delves into the minds of Team Seven. All in the bid to find out Sasuke's plans. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to Enter. This is not going to be a psychological thriller or anything exciting like that, I apologize if I misled you. Those who are not particularly disappointed, thank you for reading, and please do review once in awhile!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ does not belong to me. Not the storyline, the characters, the jutsus, nothing. :(

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A malicious smirk, carved into the male's stunning countenance._

"No..."

_A pale hand, smeared with crimson. _

_A blade, held almost lovingly._

"Please, don't..."

_Dark hair, brushing against bound wrists._

"Sasu-"

"-Ruto! Naruto!"

Naruto jerked awake, cold sweat running down his neck.

"Just a dream, huh?" he mumbled, running his scarred fingers through already messy blonde hair.

He took a moment to come back to his senses before his thoughts strayed back to his unwanted guest.

"Sakura-chan?" an exaggerated gasp seemed to escape him, "Wha- What are you doing here? Wait! A date? You want to-"He cut himself off and turned slowly towards Sakura, terrified of what he might see.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Uh, sleeping?" Naruto stated, bewildered.

Sakura's glare intensified as her hands trembled from the effort of holding off her blows.

"...And does the meeting with Tsunade-sama seem like something you can just skip?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Naruto's eyes widened, blue orbs darkened with worry and fear.

"Oh no! The baa-chan's going to kill me!" he screeched before grabbing his clothes, not sparing Sakura a glance as she hurried out of the apartment, deciding that she did _not_ want to see Naruto strip.

Naruto slowed to a stop as the door slammed behind the raging pink haired girl. He let out an almost weary sigh, before directing his gaze to the cracks in his ceiling.

_Sasuke... You idiot..._

* * *

The Hokage glared at the door, fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden surface that held the piles of paperwork that had contributed to her current irritation. Not to say that Naruto's absence was helping.

Her student gazed at her apprehensively, emerald eyes darting to the door every so often. It might have been her imagination, but the door had seemed to quail under the Hokage's fierce gaze.

"Sakura," Tsunade snapped, not removing her glare from its unfortunate victim.

Sakura stood at attention, nervous smile marring her attempts at cool professionalism.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura stammered.

"Where is he?" she could barely suppress a shiver at the barely concealed anger in her teacher's voice.

"W-well, I-"

"BAA-CHAN!"

Tsunade's eye twitched as a familiar voice carried through the thin door as sandals slapped against the floor, announcing Naruto's arrival even before he could be seen. It was a wonder he had survived this long.

The door flew open to admit the blonde, who sported a sheepish grin.

"Eh, sorry baa-chan, I-"

Tsunade sighed before waving him in.

"Just get in here."

Naruto walked towards the Hokage, hands clasped behind his head.

"Ne, baa-chan! Is there another mission? Like an S-classed one? Is there? Is there?"

Tsunade sighed as she massaged her temples. She was getting too old for this. There was a sudden rush of air as another presence made itself known.

"Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stood and took in a deep breath.

"As you may know, we are uncertain as to what Sasuke's intention is in joining Orochimaru,"

She ignored the sudden gloom that surrounded the group.

"So we need to find out, or at least guess at his plans. Knowing Orochimaru, we may have to defend Konoha against any attacks. We'll need to take care of any shinobi that will be aiding him in Konoha's destruction, most of which will be relatively skilled. We'll need to find out their weaknesses, their strengths, anything and everything about them," She levelled a cool gaze at Naruto and Sakura, "Including Sasuke."

Tsunade was unmoved neither by the intensity of Naruto's glare, nor by the tears that pooled in Sakura's eyes. She moved her gaze to Kakashi, who nodded in assent.

"A psychological profile then." He stated, almost a question.

"That's right. We'll need people who were important to him, or rather, those who were around him on a regular basis. This leaves you three. "Tsunade paused and glanced at Naruto, who seemed unsure of how to react.

"Sasuke would never-"Naruto began, eyes narrowed.

"Can you be sure of that?" Tsunade stated, voice void of any warmth.

Naruto growled, eyes flashing red.

"Naruto, stop it! Tsunade-sama is only doing what should be done." Sakura placated, even as her eyes betrayed her anger.

Naruto ignored her and began advancing towards the Hokage.

"Enough, Naruto," Kakashi spoke, "If you are so certain of his innocence, this job would be the best way to prove it," He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto tensed, before sighing and straightening up.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei. I'll just have to show them," he muttered the last few words before retreating to his original position.

Tsunade watched the exchange, eyebrows raised.

"Then if everybody is agreeable?" she asked.

"Ah, just a moment, Tsunade-sama," Sakura broke in, "How would we be going about this?"

Tsunade sighed before leading them out of her office, "You'll find out soon enough,"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, both uneasy about what lay before them.

* * *

Naruto glanced around the room they were led into. The walls were bare, the floor was tiled. It was all so impersonal, and cold. Like something you might have found in a hospital. Their footsteps echoed, making Naruto shiver. It was too lonely.

Tsunade turned towards them and seemed to be gauging their reactions.

"Well," she started, "This is where you will be spending most of your week in."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? But why, baa-chan? Can't we have it in a better place? Like, like... Like a place with more ramen?" he whined.

Tsunade sighed and ignored him.

"And this is Yamana Hiro. He will be accessing your memories of Sasuke and we'll use them to compile the profile," Tsunade stated, gesturing to a previously unnoticed man who was standing in a corner.

"Accessing our... memories?" Sakura questioned. She did not like where this was going.

"Yes. He will be entering your mind-"

"I refuse."

"What?" Tsunade snapped, glaring at the interrupter.

"I'm not doing it,"

"I'm sorry Naruto, you have no choice." She said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. She would not force him. He had had enough of unwanted intruders in his head, and he would not-

_Darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thank you for reading, and thank you **legendaryhuntress, **for reviewing! Here's more! XD

Disclaimer: The series _Naruto _does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_...body...on its own..."_

"_...okay... cat?"_

"_Then get stronger than me."_

Naruto's eyes flew open. His breaths came in gasps, and he could already feel the beginnings of a massive headache. His eyes darted around the room, barely registering the bodies huddling around him.

"W-what happened?" he croaked, reaching up to push back his hair.

"He should be ready for the next round in a couple of hours."

"Thank you, Hiro. I assume you'll be moving on to Sakura next?" Tsunade questioned, eyes not leaving Naruto, who seemed confused.

Hiro nodded before motioning Sakura out.

"I hope Kakashi will be back soon," he stated, "I'm hoping to finish him all at once."

Hiro grinned at Tsunade and held the door open for Sakura.

"Take care, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she left the room, throwing him concerned glances.

"Ne, baa-chan, tell me, what happened?" Naruto demanded as they left, already guessing at what had occurred, but unwilling to believe that Tsunade had allowed it to take place.

"He went through a few of your memories with Sasuke," Tsunade sighed, apologetic, "it seemed easier than trying to persuade you."

Naruto froze. His memories? They went through his memories? What had they seen?

"_Usuratonkachi..."_

"_Teme! What the hell were you thinking?"_

_A weak smirk._

"_I don't want to be lectured by you, dobe."_

"_Just hang on, teme, don't you dare-"_

_"Shut up dobe..."_

"Naruto! Pay attention!"

Naruto's head snapped up. He gazed into Tsunade's dark eyes.

"Baa-chan... What did he see?"

Tsunade's fierce glare softened at the blonde's subdued tone.

"Nothing particularly personal, yet." Tsunade sighed.

Naruto sat up and rubbed at his head, soft yellow locks falling back into place as his hand dropped back onto his lap.

"Is there anything you need to tell me Naruto?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

Naruto took in a deep breath, before letting it out abruptly. He grinned at the Hokage, flapping his hand at her.

"Nah, can't think of a single thing!" he exclaimed before he straightened and stared at her imploringly, "Ne, baa-chan, could you get me some ramen?"

Tsunade frowned, before she grudgingly allowed him to be left alone.

As the door swung closed, Naruto flopped back down onto the futon. No... They hadn't found out. Not yet. Naruto took in a shuddering breath, before forcing himself to calm down. Yes, everything would be fine. He could take care of it. He always did. They would find out, yes, but not until _he _was ready to tell them.

"Damn it, Sasuke," he growled into the empty room, hoping that somehow the onyx eyed male would hear him.

His eyes fluttered as exhaustion washed over him.

"I'll find you, teme, and when I do..." he trailed off, his mind slipping into sweet oblivion.

Which was obviously more than he could hope for.

_Dark hair brushed against tender skin. _

_Hot breath caressed reddened flesh. _

_Quiet murmurs gently broke the silence in the darkened room._

"_Why...you...just...lo-"_

* * *

Sakura looked around the room they had recently vacated. She shivered slightly at the coldness of the room.

"Couldn't they have at least made it look homely?" she muttered under her breath.

As she glanced around the room, a sudden apprehension overtook her. She turned to look at the man who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Uh, Hiro-san," she spoke up nervously, "Was what happened with Naruto-"

Hiro cut her off with a smile.

"Nah, that was different. As long as you don't resist as much as he did, you should be fine."

'Should be?' Sakura growled internally.

On the outside she just smiled, watching as Hiro made himself comfortable.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling up at her.

She nodded, bracing herself for the expected intrusion.

* * *

The air was fresh today. As it was every other day. Kakashi's steps were light as he walked down the alley. Barely any sounds emanated from the jounin. He seemed to be reading fervently, illusion only dispelled when he sighed and gazed up into the clear sky.

"Naruto's memories of Sasuke..." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head.

He wouldn't want to know what went on between them behind closed doors. Judging from the familiar book he held in his hand though, maybe it'd be kinder to his wallet, and just as satisfying.

Kakashi froze, before he snapped the book close and sighed. He was spending too much time with Jiraiya.

* * *

The torturous dripping of water broke through the stifling silence the darkness had induced. There was a sudden soft rustling of cloth, before a figure emerged from the room. Soft black locks brushed against his cheeks as he strode into the light. Cold, almost angry, onyx eyes traveled about the corridor, seeking out enemies. The man growled when he found none. He considered leaving, but couldn't seem to find the energy to manoeuvre the maze the damned paranoid snake had created.

He stalked back into the room, eyes showing no emotion even as his hand trembled around his sword.

_Stunning blue eyes stared up at him in surprise. His hands clutched the blonde's arms desperately. He reached out-_

No. The male's eyes blazed furiously as he forced his thoughts to his training, to his brother, to his _revenge._

Yes, that was all he needed. That was all he lived for. He had nothing else. He made sure of that when he had left the village, when he had followed the group of Sounds. When he almost killed _him._

"_Promise me, teme!"_

"_I promise."_

He punched the wall, cursing. Ignoring the stinging pain in his knuckles, he wiped the blood off carelessly and started pacing.

_The blonde's sheepish grin._

_His gentle touch._

_His smooth, almost flawless skin._

_His eyes, his beautiful, blue, perfect-_

He scowled. What in the hell was he thinking?

He knew he shouldn't have left him alive. He shouldn't have hesitated. He shouldn't have let his feelings get in the way. After all, he could afford no distractions.

_Battered body, bruised face, lips parted, almost-_

An empty smirk formed on his lips. Yes. The next time he saw Naruto, he'd kill him.

Sasuke ignored the sudden surge of excitement at the thought of seeing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Notes: Hello guys! Welcome to a third chapter of Enter! I would really like to thank **AwaitingActivation **for reviewing, and **legendaryhuntress** for reviewing once again, and for ya'll who are following my story! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was quiet. No one else was around and only the soft rustling of leaves could be heard. Even the sparrows flew soundlessly, seemingly acknowledging the need for silence. A lone figure rested on a roof, the very picture of relaxation. The breeze blew gently past, ruffling his blonde locks. Bright blue eyes gazed out into the sunset, unseeing. He should have been awed by the array of colours, how the sky's lavender weaved in so flawlessly into the bright orange that embraced the setting sun. How the light bounced off the surface of the faraway waters, causing it to sparkle like thousands of diamond tears, almost blinding. How it seemed to soften even the harshest features of the small town.

The boy's lips were set into a frown, the only indication of what was going through his mind. His hands were clasped behind his head as he lay on the cold stone tiles, legs outstretched.

The stillness was broken when the sound of soft footsteps reached his ears. He tilted his head, grinning when the other came close enough to be recognized.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted as she sat, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto acknowledged, turning his attention back to the sun's rapid descent.

The two friends kept silent as the sky darkened.

"Naruto," Sakura said abruptly when the silence proved too much, "about Sasuke-"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted, "He'll be back, I always keep my promises. Also... We know him, right, Sakura-chan? He'd never betray the village. At least, he'd better not, after..." he trailed off, almost surprised with his last comment.

Sakura frowned, and opened her mouth to ask, but thought better of it and shook her head.

"You really believe in Sasuke-kun, don't you?" Sakura smiled gently, wishing desperately that she could possess the same confidence Naruto had in Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled, almost bitter, before heaving himself up.

"Well, I should get back before baa-chan starts thinking I ran away," Naruto declared and leapt off the roof.

Sakura sighed at her team mate's impulsiveness as she stood and dusted herself off. She could only hope that he was right.

* * *

Naruto was livid. Barely five hours ago, his mind had been broken into, rummaged through, and had been practically ripped open if the ache in his head was anything to go by. Now, the guy was suggesting- no- ordering him to go through it all once again. He put on his best scowl for the Mind Ripper, who had the nerve to withstand his glare and continue smiling throughout.

"Now, Naruto-kun, if you don't fight-"

"Like hell I wouldn't! My memories are personal and you have no right to just- just flip through them as though they're some pages in a magazine!" Naruto yelled, pointing accusingly at the man.

Hiro sighed before gazing up at the ceiling helplessly.

"I tried," he muttered.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wha-"

And for the second time that day, he was forcibly knocked unconscious.

* * *

_Soft panting punctuated the heavy silence that surrounded the two figures who lay in the clearing of a forest._

"_Hah, teme, I... won," a younger Naruto managed to gasp out._

"_In your dreams, dobe. We both know you collapsed first," Sasuke's tone betrayed his exhaustion, no matter how hard he tried to hide it._

_Upon hearing the Uchiha's words, Naruto leapt up, momentarily forgetting about his own fatigue._

"_No I didn't!" Naruto growled, "You clearly hit the ground first!"_

_Sasuke could not even bother raising his head when he replied._

"_Tch. You must have been hallucinating."_

"_Teme!" Naruto tried to charge at his rival, but his legs rebelled and his knees buckled, forcing Naruto face down into the dirt._

"_I can't," he moaned, "I'm going to die here," _

_Naruto ignored the weary sigh and rolled himself over with great effort, his nose bumping against something soft and warm. He yawned as he groggily grabbed at it and hugged it closer to himself, sleep closing in on him._

"_Get off my arm, usuratonkachi," he heard distantly before he settled into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. _

_But not before catching a glimpse of a soft smile on the Uchiha's lips._

"_**How in the world did I not notice that before?"**_

_**Hiro jumped as an older version of the blonde materialized beside him.**_

"_**How did you-"**_

"_**Hey, it's my mind! You could've waited for me. You're a very rude guest," Naruto grumbled, gazing reproachfully at the shocked shinobi.**_

"_**You shouldn't be able to be here!" Hiro scowled.**_

_**Naruto shrugged, "You'll find I don't really follow the rules."**_

_**Hiro sighed, bewildered and frustrated as the scene shifted before them.**_

"_**How are you doing that?" Naruto gaped as a new picture came into focus.**_

_**Hiro ignored the other as he frowned, his eyes darting around.**_

"_**The Uchiha compound?" he muttered.**_

_**He didn't notice Naruto freezing beside him, entire body tensing.**_

"_**D-don't tell me..."**_

* * *

"_Oi! Teme! What are you doing?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Oi! Answer me! Teme!" _

"_Shut up, dobe."_

_**Naruto relaxed and let out the breath he had been holding unconsciously. No... He still had time. As he trailed after his younger counterpart into the house, he ignored the annoyed glances being sent his way.**_

"_Sit down," came the commanding voice of the youngest Uchiha._

_Naruto sat, glancing around the house suspiciously. _

"_Why'd you bring me here?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke._

"_Just sit. Be quiet," Sasuke ordered before disappearing into the next room, leaving Naruto to poke gingerly at the wooden table in front of him, wary of traps._

_He froze as his stomach growled, begging him to eat._

"_You are going to have to wait," he said sternly, glaring at his stomach, "I don't have any money yet."_

_He jumped as Sasuke re-entered the room, carrying a plate filled with small snacks, which was dumped unceremoniously in front of Naruto._

"_Eat," Sasuke grunted, seating himself opposite Naruto._

_The blonde stared disbelievingly at Sasuke._

"_What?"_

_The raven haired boy glared at Naruto, who immediately grabbed something from the plate and started nibbling at it._

"_Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked in between bites._

_Sasuke scoffed as he turned away from the other._

"_You're useless to me if you're too busy fainting from hunger to even attempt a proper spar,"_

_Naruto gaped at him, eyes wide._

"_Sasuke..." he murmured, awed._

_Sasuke glanced at him, before quickly turning away again._

"_Tch. Just eat. We have more training to do."_

_Naruto grinned, and decided that, as a show of thanks, he would not tease the Uchiha about the new interesting shade of red his face had become._

* * *

"_**Interesting..." Hiro muttered, observing the pair.**_

_**Naruto scoffed, clasping his hands behind his head.**_

"_**Well, that's it for today! Goodbye!" he stated cheerfully.**_

_**Hiro barely had time to protest as his vision faded.**_


End file.
